


iv. untitled

by one flew over the (haikus_nest)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: deliberately bad art., deliberately bad fic., haiku sequence.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikus_nest/pseuds/one%20flew%20over%20the





	iv. untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [proleptic_fancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proleptic_fancy/gifts).



  


from snow-capped mountains  
to valley-bottom rivers  
the land of skyrim

 

distant horizon  
days of bright snow in between  
oh shit there's a bear

 

fuck it looks angry  
don't kill me, i'm the hero  
and i haven't saved

 

run away, run, run  
up the mountain, bears can't climb  
oh - turns out they can

 

okay, down again  
careful of the steep slope though  
wouldn't want to fal-

 

mountain rushing past  
funny, even at speed its  
pixels look pretty

 

this is definitely  
going to make me very dead  
you win this time, bear

  



End file.
